Floating to Lalaland
by musk-mallow
Summary: what if Maito Gai suddenly saw his dream girl walking in streets? sorry.. i'm not really good at summaries..


FLOATING TO LALA-LAND

By: musk-mallow

Note: I love sir Maito Gai! I own his soulmate!

It was a dreamy night. A night filled with splendor and love. She is there. A woman so divine and wonderful, he knows he can't touch. Ooooohhhh love. He can feel it in the inside. A force so powerful, he can't control. I love you, he have said that a million times to the woman he had watched for a billion times. " who am I?" he almost forgot his name. Maito Gai…. " oh yeah.." he remembered. Gai was there carefully hidden in a tree watching every move of his perfect soulmate who is happily playing with the waves of water in the beach. Suddenly, she looked up to him. His heart raced and pumped furiously. She said "Gai?" the voice echoed incessantly vibrating out into the farthest corner of the earth….

"GAI! GUMISING KA NA! ANG LAKI MONG BATUGAN!" the angry landlady in Gai's apartment had started yet again to bug his day. After being insulted a couple more times, Gai rolled out of his bed and picked up his green daily planner and read it:

7:30 rebonding session

8:30 make-up session

9:30 breakfast

10:00 plan an attack against Kakashi

10:30 visit my beloved Rock lee

11:30 rebonding session and make-up session

12:30 lunch

1:00 challenge Kakashi for a man-to-man, fair and square battle/duel

and the list goes on..

he smiled. It was a typical day, he thought. He took a shower and wore his typical-day green fitting suit and jacket. He then, unconsciously looked at the mirror and smiled at himself with the left thumb up. And off he went to the nearest parlor named " aling Petra's salon for Gays" oops sorry that's " Aling Petra's salon for Guys". Gai opened the door who in turn was welcomed in by a gay parlorist. " he's here!" she/he said. Gai was the all-time costumer in that salon arriving always the first. It was a typical day indeed.

But then, a twist then twisted the typical of this young? Middle-aged jounin. He accidentally saw his beloved soulmate passing in the streets. It can't be, he thought. She was just a product of his wild and wide imagination. What the hell, he did follow her anyway.

Maito Gai a special jounin, the self-proclaimed arch nemesis of the copy ninja, Kakashi. He was a very talented inspirational speaker of all time and usually brightens up the day. The most noticeable aspect of his personality is his perseverance in making his dream come true, that he, Maito Gai would someday defeat Kakashi in a duel. But with the exception of that, he yearned for a woman who would make his life complete, his soulmate that would make him happy and provide him babies. Now, she is there, walking in the alley gracefully as he follows just 4 meters away.

On the way, the woman whom he was following was a toot. She has flaming red hair and has sexy body built. She has a pale white complexion and fluttering eyes. Everyone would easily fall for her. Gai never ever really in his entire life believe that this day would come true. So as he stalked her, he merrily bounced once in a while.

But another twist again twisted Gai's life. The woman from behind was attacked by a handful of kunais.. "whoa!" Gai frantically dodge each but catching some for he worries about the girl. But yet again, the handful kunais started to become many a eah moment pass. It become hundreds, then thousands, then millions. (ok the millions was just a joke). He hurriedly destroyed, catched, blocked each of the kunais. The woman was still ok, he was relieved. He nearly sacrifice his life for her. Then, his luck again turned bad. Another batch of kunais with flaming shurikens rained on them but mostly on Gai. He dodge, catch, block, earning himself bruised and wounds. But he still smiles! What a guy. Risking his own life for a girl he merely know. Nice but quite unpractical. "hey I heard that!" sorry.. "nothing beats perseverance and trust!" gai grinned and posted his thumb on my face so as the 'rain' continues this faithful Gai also continues his heroic deed for love. Finally with God's blessing, it has stopped. Thank heavens! Gai smiled and hurriedly ran to his beloved.

"hi baby! I'm your soulmate, destined to be with each other through happiness and worst" Gai is really a straight-forward kind of guy. The woman turned.

"OW MEH GAWWWWWWDDDDDDD!" Gai nearly fell on his place and shriek 'god have mercy' the she was a he.

"good Morning sir Gai" the gay parlorist greeted him

"good morning my fair lad" said Gai with tiredness

"what's with those bruises? I thought you didn't have a mission yesterday? I should have prepared your hair more nicely"

"oh no.. I don't have a mission yesterday. I just um… sort'a ummmm….. mess with my life"

_Flashback_

After Gai have said his speech..

"what is it?" said the err.. woman. Gai dropped his jaw and cried away but the err.. woman stopped him and said " I'm accepting your marriage proposal.." the err.. woman blushed but remained unstunned.

"I'm sorry miss.. but I have told you a mistake.." he was confused with what to say or call her/him

" HINDEEEEEEEE PEDE!" the gay shriek

Sir Gai was unnerved with those statements and he knew he was now facinga death sentence to hell…

End of flashback

Now, Sir Gai, once known for his inspirational talks, is now the most depressed guy on the history of the planet. He was engaged with a gay. But more or less his dream girl.. ehem.. guy is his own now. So the story is still is happily ever after. Poor Gai…

Yey! I have finished a story! Please review! Sorry for any known errors I have done…

Thank you Snotty ChimChim for inspiring me to do this! I love you all…


End file.
